1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrating gyroscope to be incorporated into an angular speed sensing device included in a navigation system for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 22, a conventional vibrating gyroscope for measuring angular velocity has a case 221, pins 222, sensor support plate 223 provided with recesses 225, vibration isolators 224 each having a neck 226, provided with a through hole 227 and fitted in the recess 225 of the sensor support plate 223, a tuning fork unit 228 serving as a sensor, collars 229 each provided with a through hole 230, a wiring board 231 provided with through holes 232, a flexible flat cable 233, a lid 234, and terminals 235.
In this vibrating gyroscope, the sensor support plate 223 of a large mass supporting the sensor, i.e., the tuning fork unit 228, is supported on the four vibration isolators 224.
Since the sensor is attached to the sensor support plate 223 of a large mass, the sensor is unable to operate in a high response speed when the sensor support plate 223 is rotated at a high angular velocity. Consequently, the response of the sensor is delayed, and the operation of the sensor is unable to follow the change of the direction of angular velocity if the direction of angular velocity is reversed suddenly and, in some cases, the sensor is unable to provide an accurate output. The large sensor support plate 223 is heavy and the vibrating gyroscope has a complicated construction.